


Not Going Anywhere

by chrl09



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Inspired by 13 Reasons Why (TV), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrl09/pseuds/chrl09
Summary: Alex Standall broke up with Charlie St. George. He told him he's not sure if he likes him. But could that be true?Charlie stopped chasing Alex. He seemed like he didn't care anymore. But could that be true?
Relationships: Alex Standall/Winston Williams, Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Why

**Author's Note:**

> There is no definite timeline in the 13 Reasons Why TV show as to when all of this happened. I just wanted to experiment as this is my first ever ChAlex fanfic because I love them o much! Let this story be an AU where we will not be dealing with any deaths or suicides.

Alex can’t look straight into the eyes of the younger guy before him. How can he? When he just told him that he wanted to break up with him.

They were at the Navy Pier. This is the exact same place where he also told him a few months ago why they can’t be together. He must be going to hell for hurting this guy twice. And for doing it at the exact same place where he already hurt him the first time. 

“Why?”, he heard Charlie asked him.

He mustered up some energy to look at him. He can tell how hurt he was just by looking at his face. Damn. He hated situations like this. But he knew he had to go through with this, if he was ever going to break up with him. He looked away.

“I don’t know. I just felt that I needed this,” he answered without looking at Charlie.

“You needed to be away. From me?” Charlie inquired.

“I don’t know! Jesus, Charlie! I don’t fucking know!” Alex blurted out. He just wanted to get this done and over with. “I don’t know what I want. Or if this is what I want. Or if it’s you that I want.”

He heard Charlie let out a huge sigh. When he looked at him, his eyes met his but this time he didn’t look away. He stared back at him. He watched him open his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again, obviously at loss for words. He can see how hurt he was. But he needed this to end before he can do more damage to both of them.

“Okay,” Charlie finally said.

“Okay,” he answered back.

Charlie slowly started to turn his back from Alex and walked away. He can’t believe what just happened. How did it come to this? He thought Alex loved him. Or was it just him imagining everything?


	2. Can I see you again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been weeks since Alex and Charlie broke up. Was he ready for someone else?

**Do you want to watch a movie with me?**

Alex woke up with this message from his phone. The recipient read Winston Williams. He tossed his phone and went back to sleep. Except he can’t.

It’s been weeks since he and Charlie broke up. He hadn’t heard from him since. What was he expecting? Did he want him to chase him again like he did before? 

He hasn’t told any of his friends about what happened. He just wasn’t ready to answer and explain everything. He didn’t know how to explain it either.

The spring break is nearly coming to its end, and school is about to start. He wanted to make the most of it as much as he can instead of sulking in his room over his failed relationship. It’s his senior year. One last year at his fucking high school. One last year to endure everything. And then, he will be free.

He picked up his phone and texted back:

**Sure. Yeah. See you at 7?**

He was surprised at how fast Winston’s reply was. He must be waiting for him to answer all morning.

**Great! I’ll see you then.**

-OOO-

Alex thought it would be awkward given that he and Winston had a history. But it wasn’t. He was actually enjoying their date like how he did the first time they went out.

They met at the Crestmont theater at exactly 7PM. Good thing none of his friends were working that shift at Crestmont or else it would be an awkward situation to bear.

Winston hugged him as soon as they met. He also had already bought tickets to a movie he was told was interesting. _He must’ve planned out this date really well_ , Alex thought.

The movie wasn’t that interesting. Or was it because it’s just not his type of film? This was the first time that he watched a movie with someone where he didn’t pick out which movie he wanted to watch. Charlie always let him pick the movie, even if he knew that the movie wasn’t Charlie’s genre.

_Why are you thinking of him?_ Alex immediately brushed his thoughts away from Charlie. He couldn’t allow himself to think of him. It was his decision in the first place to break up with him.

“How was it?” Winston inquired when they were leaving the theater.

“It was okay,” Alex answered him. Winston looked at him, not believing what he said. He let out a laugh “I’m sorry. It’s just not my type of film. But it wasn’t boring either. It’s just okay. Literally. Thank you,” he smiled at Winston.

“How about we do something that I know interests you?” Winston said, not taking offense that he didn’t like the movie.

“Yeah? And that is…?” Alex implored.

“Bowling.”

Alex let out a sigh, smiled and rolled his eyes at Winston.

“Come on! I know you’re good at it! You beat me at it the first time, remember? I bought you dinner because of it,” Winston insisted.

“And you might do it again tonight if you keep begging me,” Alex jokingly said.

“Fine then. Winner has to buy dinner. I’ve been practicing, you know. Who knows, this time, it’ll be you who’s buying me a dinner,” Winston said while walking towards the bowling alley.

Alex was a bit nervous as they arrived at the bowling alley. This is where he first kissed Winston and where he found out that he was actually attracted to boys. Did Winston bring him here hoping that he’ll kiss him again?

They bowled for several rounds and he almost always wins. Winston wasn’t kidding when he said he’d been practicing. The guy can now at least make a strike or two.

He was having fun as the night went on. As they played, they were talking about Winston’s old high school and he had been telling him stories about Liberty High. Winston asked once what happened between him and Charlie, but he told him that he didn’t want to talk about it. He was glad that Winston didn’t bring it up again.

“Ha! As expected, I won again,” Alex exclaimed after his last strike. He’s beaten Winston three times straight during their last round.

“Okay fine. I concede. I should’ve practiced more before I actually challenged you,” Winston jokingly said while looking at the score on the monitor. “I guess I’m buying dinner again.” He looked at Alex.

For a moment, they looked at each other. Alex thought that Winston was going to kiss him. But then, Winston smiled and motioned for them to exit the alley.

They ate their dinner at Rosie’s Diner. Though Rosie’s is a famous hang-out place, none of Liberty High’s familiar faces showed up. Everyone must be away for the spring break. Something that Alex was thankful for. He knew if any of his friends saw him with Winston, it would cause a stir. Not because of their history, but because they’ll know he’s no longer together with Charlie.

Winston walked him home after dinner. It was a quiet and peaceful walk. Winston held his hand and he let him. They intertwined their fingers as they walked along the familiar neighborhood. They weren’t speaking to each other, but he was okay with that. He ran out of stories to tell, anyway.

“So, this is me,” Alex said when they arrived at his doorstep. The lights in the house were off, an indication that everyone must already be sleeping. “Sorry, I can’t invite you in. My folks are here.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry. There will be a next time, right?” Winston assured him, grasping his hand tightly.

“Yeah, sure,” he answered back.

They looked at each other not knowing what to say next. Winston smiled at him. He smiled back. Winston then slowly moved closer to him, not letting go of his hand. He felt him grasp his hand tightly while leaning forward. Winston kissed him, and he kissed him back. He suddenly felt unaware of his surroundings and was lost in that moment. He was brought back to his senses when a car went past them.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all night,” Winston told him, smiling.

He just smiled.

“I should go before my folks realize that I’m not on bed yet,” he told him. Winston finally let go of his hand.

“Yeah. Can I see you again?” Winston asked before leaving.

“Okay,” Alex smiled, then finally went inside and closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter to pay homage to Winston Williams. He did play a big part in bringing Alex and Charlie in the show as he made Alex realize a lot of things about his sexuality. Though I love Charlie and Alex so much, we have Winston to thank for paving the way for Charlie into Alex's heart. :)


End file.
